


Listen Closely

by WhoIsWren



Series: Hook, Don't Sink. [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 The Terrible Twos, Friendship, Gen, Monstrous Nightmares (How to Train Your Dragon), Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Hookfang never listens, except when he does.(1x04 The Terrible Twos)
Relationships: Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Hook, Don't Sink. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803628
Kudos: 29





	Listen Closely

Hookfang was aware of what the other riders thought of him and his relationship with Snotlout. They thought he was disobedient and that he never listened. To a point, they are all correct but it’s more than that.

Hookfang listens to Snotlout all the time – well most of the time – but sometimes his human needs to be reminded of a few simple things.

Firstly, Hookfang is not a hatchling. He is one of the most powerful and dangerous dragons on Berk and that should never be forgotten. He is not a pet. He has a mind of his own and he demands respect – as much as Snotlout himself demands the same.

Secondly, Snotlout takes things too seriously sometimes. Hookfang has a serious soul, never wanting to play like Terrible Terrors do, but even he knows the importance of fun. Every now and then Snotlout needs to be reminded of the joy of flying, needs to trust that Hookfang knows what he’s doing and learn to relax.

Lastly, it’s endlessly hilarious to watch Snotlout get outraged. His human huffs and puffs but no fire escapes his mouth, Hookfang finds it fascinating. So, sometimes Hookfang will fly into a tree to make Snotlout yelp. Hookfang doesn’t outright laugh, but inside he’s cackling at the nest of twigs in Snotlout’s hair and the ones stuck up his nose.

What the other riders don’t understand is that Snotlout actually enjoys all the reckless flying and crazy manoeuvres as much as Hookfang does. The connection between dragon and rider is a sacred one, filled with mystical dragon magic that the riders have kept secret from the rest of the village. This connection is different with each riding pair and between Hookfang and Snotlout it is particularly strong, not that the others are aware of that.

Hookfang can feel the excitement and adrenaline rushing through Snotlout every time they take to the air and especially when Hookfang does something unexpected. Snotlout spends most of his life trying to stay in control and do the right thing, despite how often that fails, so during these flights he’s able to let go. He’ll still shriek and bellow his frustration at the dragon but inside his heart is soaring and free.

Dragon and rider are similar in that respect. They put on a strong front to other people to protect the softness inside. It was one of the things that attracted Hookfang to Snotlout in the first place. He’d known this human boy from their time in the ring; he’d seen the rough exterior and the need to prove his worth. Then Hiccup had led this once unbreakable boy to the Monstrous Nightmare and Hookfang felt the tremors in that stocky hand, heard the hitch in his breath when flesh met scales, and saw the wide, wet eyes that shone with fear and doubt and that pure spark of hope.

They were one in the same.

That is how Hookfang knows that Snotlout enjoys the way the dragon rarely follows orders, enjoys the lack of control, and enjoys the relationship they share. If the dragon thought for one instance that Snotlout was actually afraid or angry then he’d stop.

Besides, when the time truly calls for it Hookfang follows every single one of Snotlout’s instructions and they fly together in perfect harmony.

Despite what all the other riders think Hookfang truly loves his rider.

Not that he’d let any of them know that.


End file.
